


Know Better

by C_swizzlebreadstick



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:41:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29156022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_swizzlebreadstick/pseuds/C_swizzlebreadstick
Summary: There was a point in time some would question my sanity, mabye my judgement and possibly my opinion,  or my words in general. I might have been one of them, not immune to the stereotypes of society, not a surprise in itself not with how I presented myself or mabye it was, and with how life turned out everything was a question,  still is, but mabye that's because some answers need more questions instead, because they don't have an answer. Or mabye they do, but not one you could comprehend,  I wouldn't know......I never know, i don't think anyone does. Or mabye it's just me. Mabye it's always just me.
Relationships: Tomorrow Styles





	Know Better

**Author's Note:**

> So this book is my first one and there's a high possibility that there will Grammer and Errors in general since English is not my best subject as it is. But I am trying. The Characters aren't mine, but the storyline must definitely is. Under no circumstances will I tolerate Plagiarism of my book(s), if you wish to translate please ask me, you can also find me on wattpad with a similar username. Well I hope you enjoy!

Numb. That's all there was. The cold stuck to my skin like a plague. Freezing my palms and piercing into my skin. The icyness was not unwelcome if anything I craved it. I wanted it. I wanted to feel something.

Feelings, I internally sighed. Never had such a word been so foreign to me. I was incapable of it. Almost disabled in a way. The last thing I remember feeling was pain. Dark hot scorching agony as it traveled through my heart. That is the only feeling I know.

Standing under the evergreen fir, everything was going slowly yet fast. As if I knew what was happening yet oblivious to it at the same time. 

Chatter broke out everywhere, words were being spoken yet I could make out nothing. Their mouths moved of their own accord yet no sound reached my ears. It was almost as if I was in a trance floating yet still on the ground. 

Flashes after flashes blinded my vision as I looked into the distance as I was told to. A minute later i was told to move. I obeyed. 

Brushes dusted my cheeks as fingers ran through my hair. I wore clothes I did not reckon I owned. Nor did I know when I wore them. 

I didn't understand my purpose. Nor did I know why I was here. My stature relaxed yet my face all but held a blank lifeless stare.

I was a doll, a puppet. Controlled by those around me. Told what to do. What to wear. What to eat. Where to go. Who to go with. There was no end to this monotonous cycle.

I ponder my thoughts as I walk off set and a hand pats my back. I look up. I see the face of Gabrielle my manager. His face is set into a look of joy. His hair has grey sprinkled in it. As does his beard and brows. He stands tall with the air of wisdom about him and lines of laughter that crinkle when he smiles.

My face works of its own accord, as the corners of my mouth twist into what I hoped was a smile. It must have been, as he beamed brighter and spoke a few words of congratulations then walked away.

Memories. That was what made me what I was. Bad memories that only speared my heart on resurfacing but drowning me in he process. 

I lost all I ever had to love. And love was shredded at me proving it a lie. All was a lie. No truth shone before me. Had I remained pain would follow me. I had no choice but to flee. I was no warrior to fight it. Destiny was not mine to control. I never had the reins. 

The brutal fact was right before my eyes, served to me on a cold platter. Unasked for but given nonetheless. In this world there is no such thing as you and I. Because in the end it's only you against the world and your demons. 

In the end you are alone. With all the others going through the window. 

Life now is not what I imagined it to be. Cruelness showed no mercy to me and all but rather held a pent up grudge and seeked vengeance. My faults were still unbeknownst of me. Had I amended them earlier, fleed earlier, saw sooner then mabye just mabye life would have not been the same. But alas not everything or at all was in my favour.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
So this is a short chapter, the prologue. Sorry about that. I'm hoping that gradually I can make the chapters longer as the story goes, I'm not sure yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank for reading my story! I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
